


Mark finds out that Glenn gets a little handsy...

by Sapphicbackward



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 20:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12239793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphicbackward/pseuds/Sapphicbackward
Summary: Mark gets a shock one morning... Just a little drabble inspired by a chat with a friend yesterday...





	Mark finds out that Glenn gets a little handsy...

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. Except myself... anyone recognisable belongs to WWE or themselves.
> 
> Lastly, yes this is a work of fiction, however, it is my work of fiction. I do not give permission for this work to be republished anywhere or in any format without prior consent from myself.

    Mark was staring at his reflection in the mirror, disbelief etched on his features. The cause of this disbelief came in the form of five bright red scratches, down either side of his back. They started at this shoulder blades and ran all the way down to the top of his buttocks. He was going to get so much shit for this in the locker room he realised with a sinking feeling in his stomach. Then again, no one dared poke fun at The Deadman, he just hoped the same applied to him as well as his character. Regardless, he was going to enjoy the payback he inflicted. “Glenn!”, Mark thundered, tearing his eyes away from the mirror and going in search of his younger partner.


End file.
